The present invention relates generally to optical art.
The art of folding paper and cutting out pieces of the folded paper to create a symmetrical display of designs is a very old craft technique. Children learn how to cut out a string of paper dolls using this method. The technique has been applied to cut out intricate patterns like snowflakes using a few well placed holes in folded paper. The choice of patterns is infinite and even random placement of holes in folded paper will create a design. Creations can vary according to number of folds, size of paper, color of paper, placement of fold lines, and the type, placement, and shape of holes cut out. Up until now this art has been limited to paper craft, without application in other areas of interest.
Needs exist for expanded opportunities to experience science through art, making both science and art more attractive to children and adults.